clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: Dark Disciple
Star Wars: Dark Disciple is a young adult novel featuring Asajj Ventress and Quinlan Vos, released July 7, 2015. It is based on scripts written for eight unproduced episodes from what would have been Seasons 7 and 8 of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The episodes were to be titled "Lethal Alliance", "The Mission", "Conspirators", "Dark Disciple", "Saving Vos, Part I", "Saving Vos, Part II", "Traitor", and "The Path". Blurb Based on unproduced scripts from the blockbuster TV show Star Wars: The Clone Wars! The only way to bring down the dark side's most dangerous warrior may be for Jedi and Sith to join forces. In the war for control of the galaxy between the armies of the dark side and the Republic, former Jedi Master turned ruthless Sith Lord Count Dooku has grown ever more brutal in his tactics. Despite the powers of the Jedi and the military prowess of their clone army, the sheer number of fatalities is taking a terrible toll. And when Dooku orders the massacre of a flotilla of helpless refugees, the Jedi Council feels it has no choice but to take drastic action: targeting the man responsible for so many war atrocities, Count Dooku himself. But the ever-elusive Dooku is dangerous prey for even the most skilled hunter. So the Council makes the bold decision to bring both sides of the Force's power to bear—pairing brash Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos with infamous one-time Sith acolyte Asajj Ventress. Though Jedi distrust for the cunning killer who once served at Dooku's side still runs deep, Ventress's hatred for her former master runs deeper. She's more than willing to lend her copious talents as a bounty hunter—and assassin—to Vos's quest. Together, Ventress and Vos are the best hope for eliminating Dooku—as long as the emerging feelings between them don't compromise their mission. But Ventress is determined to have her retribution and at last let go of her dark Sith past. Balancing the complicated emotions she feels for Vos with the fury of her warrior's spirit, she resolves to claim victory on all fronts—a vow that will be mercilessly tested by her deadly enemy . . . and her own doubt. Appearances Characters *Akar-Deshu *Ashu-Nyamal *Padmé Amidala *Kav Bayons *Depa Billaba *Otua Blank *Block *Blue *Boil *Bossk *C-21 Highsinger *Cody *Chubor *Jesse *Dooku *Embo *Boba Fett *Fife *Kit Fisto *Grievous *Hal'Sted *Kamu *Karis *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Plo Koon *Pong Krell *Marg Krim *Tezzka Krim *Laalee *Luce *Marrok *Ziton Moj *Moregi *Moregi's child *Moregi's wife *Naa'leth *Ky Narec *Barriss Offee *Savage Opress *Papanoida *Rakshu *Oppo Rancisis *Latts Razzi *Rex *Lassa Rhayme *Darth Sidious *Anakin Skywalker *Slick *Krismo Sodi *Pluma Sodi *Sy Snootles *Sumdin *Talia *Talia's twin *Talzin *Teegu *Tholme *Threepwood *Thurg *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Tracker *Unidentified Aqualish governor *Unidentified Aqualish governor's wife *Kurg Utal *Sheb Valaad *Sheb Valaad's father *Asajj Ventress *Quinlan Vos *Vram *Mace Windu *Yoda *Wullf Yularen *Ziro Desilijic Tiure Locations *Coruscant **Jedi Temple **Jedi High Council **Level 1313 *Christophsis *Mahranee *Mustafar *Pantora *Naboo *Serenno *Oba Diah *Tatooine **Mos Eisley *Vanqor *Dathomir *Raxus Events *Clone Wars **Attack on Mahranee **Skirmish on Teth **Battle of Christophsis **Second Battle of Christophsis **Battle of Dathomir **Mission to Raxus **Mission to Vanqor **Skirmish on Quarzite **Skirmish on Teth **Battle of Sullust Episodes Category:Books Category:Legacy